<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty flowers by Peanutbuttercrackers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339125">Pretty flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttercrackers/pseuds/Peanutbuttercrackers'>Peanutbuttercrackers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Pretty flowers, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:10:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttercrackers/pseuds/Peanutbuttercrackers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a collab with the wonderful, amazing @floralfort!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel (Steven Universe) &amp; Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a collab with the wonderful, amazing @floralfort!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, it was always cold, cold and silent, only the sound of the wind to accompany her, spinel didn't know how long it had been, 1000 years? 2000 years? Either way, it didn’t matter, it would’ve all been worth it once pink diamond comes back, right? She was supposed to be her soulmate after all, oh how she longed for the day she would get to see the pretty colours she had heard about, she had often asked pink why she couldn’t see them yet and she just told her it would take a while, well it’s taking a lot longer than she expected that’s for sure</p><p>She sighed to herself, there were roots growing around her feet and the garden didn’t look the same anymore, but that’s ok! when pink comes back, they could fix it together!</p><p>But what if pink didn’t come back? That’s ridiculous, of course, she’ll come back! She has to come back. She wouldn’t leave her like that right? Then all this would’ve been for nothing, she would’ve wasted all this time, playing her stupid game, all for her to never come back!-</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she heard the sound of the warp pad activating, pink?! Was she finally back-?!</p><p>Her hopes had been crushed as soon as she looked up, a gem she had never seen before was standing on the top of the warp pad, what were they doing here? That should’ve been pink! </p><p>You didn’t know where you were going, you just needed a break, a moment to yourself where you weren’t surrounded by regal gems or fulfilling a duty for the diamonds</p><p>Your purpose was to find off colour gems and bring them to yellow diamond to be taken care of, you were a special type of gem, a painite when you emerged, the diamonds couldn’t decide what kind of job a gem such as yourself should have since you were the first of your kind, but then you were walking around the kindergarten one day and you had found a particular looking gem hiding in one of the holes, they looked scared and in pain and you thought one of the diamonds might be able to help them, so you brought them to yellow, and from that day on that was your purpose, you never did see that gem after that, perhaps you would ask yellow about it later, but for now, you were going to relax</p><p>You had arrived in what looked like a garden of some sort, or what was left of one at least, the flowers looked like they were withering away, it made you frown a little, what happened to this place?</p><p>You spotted something, was that a gem?, you walked towards her cautiously, the underside of her gem looked a little faded and her heart-shaped buns were messy, wait was she crying?!</p><p>“H-hey, hey!, are you ok?” you asked worriedly</p><p>She finally looked at you, there were tears streaming down her face and she was shaking</p><p>You weren’t sure what you were supposed to do, you had never dealt with something like this before</p><p>In the spur of the moment, you had grabbed her, hugging her closely, hoping it would offer her some comfort, she squirmed around in your hold before eventually giving in and hugging you back, wrapping her arms around you multiple times, you two had stayed that for who knows how long, you wondered if the diamonds noticed your disappearance.</p><p>You decided  not to worry about that right now, you finally got at a good look at your surroundings and you noticed something strange, was this place always that colorful? </p><p>And then it clicked, no way, she looked around as well, looking just as confused as you</p><p>You both looked at eachother </p><p>“Soulmate?” you both said at the same time, you were unbelievably happy, you had finally found her, after all this time, here she was!</p><p>She on the other hand, looked horrified, she suddenly pushed you back, frantically backing away, you were taken aback and a little hurt, did you do something wrong? Why did she suddenly look so frightened?</p><p>You tried stepping closer but that just seemed to set her off more</p><p>“Stop! Don’t come any closer” she said sharply, angry tears streaming down her face</p><p>You stopped in your tracks</p><p>“You..it wasn’t supposed to be you, you aren’t supposed to be my soulmate, it was going to be pink diamond and you ruined it! She was going to come back and we were going to go to earth together but you had to go and mess it all up, didn’t you?!” she yelled at you, her fist suddenly becoming huge, slamming it onto one of the pillars, you quickly ran out of the way as it came crashing down</p><p>You looked back at her, her body started shaking again, she fell to the floor as she sobbed loudly, you hurriedly rushed over to help her, you held onto her tighter this time, she clung onto you as she wailed into your chest</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I swear, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, please don’t leave me too” she cried out, all you could do was rub her back soothingly and reassure her you weren’t upset with her, she continued to weep for a while, making your heart ache, you had felt liable for making her feel this way, you hadn’t meant to make her upset, that was the last thing you wanted to do your soulmate but here you were, you sighed in frustration</p><p>Wait, she still hasn’t told you her name, has she? You silently chuckled to yourself, you had basically thrown yourself at her without so much as asking her name<br/>
“Hey, I didn’t catch your name?” you asked, the sudden break of silence had made her flinch a bit</p><p>“Oh um it’s spinel, heh” she said, in what sounded like embarrassment? </p><p>“I’m y/n” </p><p>Today had been a very long day, you had come here to clear your head but instead you had found the supposed love of your life, the diamonds were probably running mad looking for you, oh thats right the diamonds! Oh gosh oh no, you were a dead gem when you got back, who said you had to go back? You could leave your old life behind and just stay here with spinel, but they needed you! Did they really? How bad would it be if you never came back, they could just get someone else to do your job, it wasn’t that hard anyway, as you were lost in your thoughts, you had felt a tug at your arm, you looked down to see spinel giving you a concerned look</p><p>“What are we supposed to do now?” </p><p>You hadn’t a clue how to answer her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>